Auslly though Carries eyes
by nickdisney
Summary: See what Auslly is like through the eyes Dez's girlfriend, Carrie. (Please review! Better than it sounds) One-shot


**Hey guys. So I really wanted to do another pairing through someone else's POV. If you read my Victorious story Cabbie through Jades eyes thank you for reviewing. If you don't know what I'm talking about, if you like Victorious plz check it out. I'm here today to give you another one! I own nothing.**

Carries POV

I haven't been with Dez long. I think its been about... a month? I've really came to like Dez's friends, Austin, Ally and Trish. They quickly became my friends and opened me up to there world. But something I realized about Austin and Ally that they seemed to really like each other. They seem to always to flirt with each other. They would seem to me like they were dating, they would look perfect. I asked Dez if they are a thing and he always answers with a "I wish they still were." I realized he said _still. _Using my common sense, I realized they used to be a thing.

I began to think why they ever broke up. Did they fight all the time? Probably not. I ask Dez why they ever broke up. He told me that their songwriting got I the way of their relationship. That's understandable but, they could always try again. Dez did tell me that they agreed to get back together when they were ready. So they didn't really officially brake up.

I remember when Dez and I went on one of our first dates. That was a special memory that will always be in my heart. Dez bought me flowers, pizza, and even a goat! Even though I was in awe, in the corner of my eye I could see Austin and Ally, flying their airplanes they made. Of coarse Ally's went farther. But I thought it was sweet Austin would rather get a lower grade because he didn't want to use her paper plan because he felt bad her doing all the work. I'm sure my Dezzy would do the same for me.

Then of coarse the time when Ally worked Gavin, and eventually started dating him. Even though I knew who Ally would rather be with. She even knew who she would rather be with. Hint hint, Austin. Ding ding ding, we have a winner!

It hurt me to see how hurt he was. All of his friends had someone but him. Dez had me, Ally had Gavin, and Trish had Jace. Poor guy. Dez, Jace, Trish, and I tried to talk to him about it but he just replied with a angry glace and a "leave me alone." Jace and I tried to go after him but Trish and Dez stopped us, telling us he will talk to us when he was ready. Being Austins and Ally's best friends, we decided to believe them. I would say we were "new" to the group and we were still getting to know everyone.

I came to realize Trish and Dez were right. Austin started to talk to us. He told us that he wanted to get back together and that every time he wanted to tell her Gavin would somehow interject. All anyone could say was "I'm sorry" and leave at that. What else could we do? Trish already knew at the night of Homecoming when it happened. Bur she still apologized. I knew a simple apology wouldn't heal his broken heart.

When he met my sister, he seemed to focus less on Ally. It looked really weird not seeing him with Ally. But he looked happy. But I honestly think the only reason he was dating Piper because he thought it would be easier for him to get over Ally. I mean, Piper isn't ever his type. And heck, Gavin isn't even Ally's type either. The thing is, Austin never really proved he wasn't shallow. I'm not saying he is, but I'm not saying he's not, if that even makes since. Does that make since? It just seems like Austin likes much more stuff about Ally than he does Piper. But my sister seemed to like him.

Prom. I'll never forget that day. The way Dez asked me out scared me for life (I still feel bad for punching him in the face.), but I still happily excepted no matter how weird it was. Meanwhile, I saw Austin asking out Ally to the Prom! I started to become excited. I thought Ally would jump into his arms and say yes. But soon enough I realized Austin was just _practicing _on Ally to ask out Piper, and Ally was still waiting for Gavin to ask her. Austin ended up writing Piper a song, which was sweet. Piper was smiling the whole time. Ally? Not so much. She gave a confused, more like jealous look. Piper excepted.

When Ally was asked out by Gavin, Austin looked happy for her.

I was surprised that Ally turned down Gavin. She was the one who wanted so bad for him to ask her and she turns him down? This could only mean one thing, Ally wasn't over Austin. When Prom came around, I felt bad for poor Ally, not having a date and everything. When Dez was making fun of her, I wanted to tell my boyfriend to stop, but I didn't know how. Lucky for me, Austin stepped in telling her not to listen to him, which I couldn't help but agree with. He was being a little rude. He grabbed her hand and told her he always looked great. Aw.

I saw Piper look suspicious, as if she knew they had a thing. Dez began to tell their whole story, which I wouldn't mind. I wanted to hear how much they been through. But Trish cut him off. I felt slight disappointment, oh well. Maybe I'll hear it some other time. When we got in the limo, all Austin could talk about was Ally, making Piper more suspicious.

Prom was a pretty good turn out. I wanted to dance. Oh yea, I can't. My dress was so stiff, I could barley manage to walk in it. I couldn't even sit down in it. My first regret when I got ready was my hair. All put up in a bun, it just didn't feel like... me. What would that be? It would be pigtails. Then it was the dress. The dress was pretty to me, but I can't sit down in it. I tried to dance the best I could, but I just ended up looking stupid. Dez went to get us punch, so I went to go see how Austin and Piper were doing. I could hear Austin and Trish in conversation. I saw Ally coming in, I was excited my friend at least wanted to come, even though she didn't have a date. Ally defiantly caught Austin's eye. He looked like he was drooling for her. It didn't look like it, he was.

I wasn't really surprised when he said he would rather be here with Ally rather than with my sister.

All I could say was, "You don't want to be here with my sister." I felt bad for Piper, I had to tell her. But Austin told me not to tell because he didn't want to ruin her night. I threat to ruin his night if he dumped my sister. Now that I think about it, I was being really stupid. Like wow! That defiantly sounded threatening! Its not like I wanted to ruin his Prom, I just didn't want to see my sister hurt. She was like my best friend. I hear a cheerleader or whoever that is announce Prom queen and king. I was kinda hoping it would be Dez and I. But its Austin and Ally which I don't mind at all. When Austin was announced, Dez literally picked him up off the ground. I giggle a little at my red-head boyfriend. They began their slow dance, but Austin leaves, going to talk to Piper. I don't do anything to stop him, because I know what he is doing is the right thing. Dez offers to dance with Ally. Dez is so sweet! That's what I love about him.

About twenty minutes later, I see Austin and Ally talking, then going out on the dance floor to do a slow dance. I see them deep in conversation, not taking their eyes off eachother. They both lean in, sharing a sweet kiss. Awww. They are so in love! I hope one day Dez and I will share the same thing-true love.

**Finally done! I'm so tired but I was determined to get this finished tonight. I didn't read this over so sorry about the mistakes. Love you! Night! REVIEW!**


End file.
